


Don't Talk To Strangers

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Control Issues, Dirty Talk, Eating, F/M, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Stalking, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: NORMAN AND BALTY STALK THE STREETS, LOOKING FOR THE PERFECT VICTIM TO HELP SATISFY THEIR DARKER URGES





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, dark night, so dark that even the moon couldnt illuminate anything around him. He liked it better this way, it was easier to hide while he got to hunt. No one around to draw attention to but in this part of town, people minded their own business or something bad would happen to them. He didnt like when people when snooping where they didnt belong, he liked his privacy. He needed time alone to work, well not always alone, there was a time or two that he required the help from someone very special to him.

He pulled the hood over his head and leaned against the cold building, just watching. Waiting for the right one and it was hard to choose. He wanted someone he could mold and break, someone innocent and eager to please. It was hard to come by nowadays, he had looked. He watched the people walk by, some holding hands, others rushing to their cars. None of them giving him a second look. 

Balty smiled and his entire body felt like a live wire, unable to keep still for more than a few minutes at at time before he needed to move again. Pace around the dark alley, he didnt like to wait long but picking the right person was the most important part. His phone vibrated in his pocket, he dug into his jeans and pulled it out. Smiling when he saw the caller ID.

"Hey baby, youre running late as usual."

"Yeah, work ran over. You out hunting this time?"

Just the sound of his voice did unspeakable things to his body. He had never felt this way about anyone and it continued to surprised him every time they were able to get together, which wasnt often because they had different schedules but when they did, it got messy. His cock was already hard in his jeans, aching to get out and get worked over by him but he wasnt here.

"Yes, out hunting. Need it bad tonight Norm."

Norman groaned into the phone, driving like a madman trying to get to where he was, "I need it bad too baby. Just pick the right one and work your charm and we can play when I get there, sound good?"

Balty groaned again, wanting to come right now and get it over with, he knew once he saw Norman the desire he felt would come flooding out of him. As unstoppable as a hurricane, "I will, just get here as soon as you can. Cant promise that I wont start without you."

"I know baby, happy hunting."

The phone went dead and he slid it back into his pocket and turning back to the street. He saw her, the one. The perfect one for tonight. She was wearing a school uniform and had a back pack slung over one shoulder, stepping off the bus with no umbrella to shield her from the rain. If he had to guess, he would say that she was about 16 or 17, maybe a little older but it didnt make a difference to him. Once he set his sights, he got what he wanted.

Balty waited to see if anyone came to pick her up, parents or family maybe but nothing. She still sat on the bus bench, looking like a lost kitten. He grinned and darted across the road, dodging cars until he made it to the bus bench. Taking a seat close to her. He pulled his hood back and put on his best smile. The one that made countless men and women fall into his web of lies.

"Nice night isnt it?"

She looked over and her face lit up a little when she saw him, "uh, yeah I guess if you like the rain."

"Oh, I love the rain. Feels so refreshing and dark. Perfect time to stay home."

He memorized every inch of her. She was a small thing, not even over five foot five, her hair as dark as the night and eyes blue as the ocean. Her heart shaped face is what lured him in, her lips pink and delicious. The bottom one bigger than the top, giving her the perfect pout. Her breasts were the perfect size for her body, more than enough for his large hands to get a good handful. Her waist small and slender, her thigh thick and juicy without being too big. 

Her skirt was very short, letting him see the soft skin above her knees and the way her legs crossed like a lady in front of her. Her hands linked and sititng on her lap, she was perfect. So uncontaminated, pure and innocent, his favorite.

"You waiting for someone?"

She looked at her watch, "was supposed to but they arent here."

It was too perfect. This girl didnt have anyone who cared enough about her to be worried that she was in a bad part of town, in the middle of the night where anything and everything could happen to her, and it was about to. He needed someone with no family, no one to miss them if they never came home.

He put his arm around her, resting it on the back of the bench, "a pretty thing like you shouldnt be out so late at night. It might not be safe."

She looked up and him, "no, its not safe. But thats what I like about it, feels dangerous."

He knew she was attracted to him. It wasnt hard to tell and he had learned how to use his looks to get away with everything. He could see that glimer in her eyes, that first love, high school crush look and it was like a drug to him. Getting him higher each time he saw that look.

"It can be very dangerous, especially for someone so beautiful."

She blushed, "thank you, Im Kat."

He put his mouth next to her ear, feeling her body shake as he breathed against her skin, "my name is Balthazar. Kat is a very sexy name, you a little kitten, Kat?"

"I like that name.."

"Oh, me too. You wanna be my little kitty for tonight?"

She looked up at him, "but I dont know you."

He cupped her face and brushed his thumb over her mouth, "you could get to know me this way.." he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Feeling her lips tremble on his. His tongue licked over her bottom lip and her mouth opened on a gasp, he invaded her mouth. Swirling his tongue inside.

Balty could tell that she wasnt used to this. She kissed him back but it was hesitant. She was a virgin and it made things all the better. It was easy to trick the inexperienced ones, more fun too. The kiss got deeper, her tongue coming to play with his in a sensual dance and he could hear those soft moans getting deeper and more urgent. He pulled back with a dashing smile.

"See, this is the best way to get to know someone kitten, dont you think?"

She was breathless and flushed, her mouth a little swollen from the heat of the kiss, "yes, the perfect way to get to know someone but you need to know that Im a ..."

He put a finger on her lips, "shh, I know kitten."

"How did you know?"

He let his fingers touch all the lines of her face before rubbing her slender neck, "it was easy for me to tell, you want me to show you how great it can be?"

"Sex?" She asked in a shaky voice.

Balty nodded, leaning down to lick a long line up her neck, "I would love to be the one to pop that delicious cherry of yours."

"Oh God, uh, Im not sure.."

He squeezed one of her breasts and sucked on her neck, hearing her inhale deeply and he saw her legs rub together, "please kitten, let me show you how good you can feel. Let me awaken this sexy little body of yours, let me be the first one to taste you, how you should be tasted."

Kat groaned and crossed her legs to try and dull the ache, "where?"

He grinned and stood up, pulling her with him, "there is a great hotel down the road we can stay at, gives me plenty of room to work."

Together they walked to the hotel, his hand on the small of her back the entire time. Trying to behave until they got indoors where he could let himself out to play the right way, the only way he knew how. He told her to wait outside and he ran in to get a room for the night, making sure it was one of the nicer ones, a hot tub in the room also. 

He came back out and wiggled the key at her, "got it, come on kitten. Lets go play."

Balty unlocked the door and let her go in first. It was perfect, a big bed in the middle of the room, the shower off to the side and the hot tub, red and hidden in the corner. He stepped in behind her and turned to act lock the door, slipping the key back under if for Norman.

"This is amazing!" Kat squealed, excited to have a hot tub in the room.

"Yes it is, wanted the best for you." 

He stepped up to her and took her into his arms. This time she wasnt hesitant, she latched onto his sides and pulled him closer, "kiss me."

He kissed her deep and long, making love to her mouth. His hands wondering all over her body, squeezing her breasts and her ass, feeling the smooth skin of the tops of her thighs where he skirt had lifted up against his legs. He put one leg in between hers and rubbed it against her, feeling her pussy wet and rub against him.

"That feels...so good." Kat moaned and let him rub her between her legs.

He started to kiss down her neck, whispering as he went, "gonna feel so much better when I use my tongue kitten."

Kat moaned and slipped her hands under his shirt, feeling the lean muscles of his gorgeous body, "can you?"

He dropped to his knees and pushed her shirt up to kiss her belly and over her hips, tasting her clean skin, smooth under his lips, "take it off?"

Kat moved quickly and took her shirt off, leaving her in her skirt and her bra, leggings still on her legs and her dress shoes, "off."

He nodded and rubbed his face between her thighs, not wasting another moment. Kat groaned for him and she fisted his hair, pulling him closer. "Just a peek, okay?"

She nodded, and lifted up her skirt while he ducked his head inside.

Her pink panties were already soaking wet, he could see she was shaved and ready. He sucked her into his mouth, sucking her panties along with it. Groaning at her fresh taste, like the sweetest honey he had ever tasted. He pushed them over to the side and licked up her lips.

"Oh God, yes!" 

He groaned and pulled her panties off, his mouth never leaving her skin as he sucked and licked until she was shaking for him. Her legs spreading wider with each stroke of his tongue. He focused on her clit, flicking over it quickly before sucking it into his mouth, then biting it and starting over again.

"Balty please, I cant take anymore..."

He licked his lips and stood up, kissing her and letting Kat taste herself on his mouth. He wanted so badly to push her down and take her hard, feeling her pussy squeeze him tight and to see her fight to get away, that was the best part.

"What do you want kitten?" He asked and let his fingers play between her slick folds.

"Want you inside me." She moaned and pulled at his shirt until he took it off. Seeing the sexy tattoos on his chest, his body was perfect, she could see his huge bulge and she wanted it more than anything.

"Lay on the bed and spread those legs for me kitten."

He watched her get on the bed and spread her legs wide so he could see that she was even wetter than before. He grabbed the ties that held back the curtains on the windows and came back, tying her wrists to the head board. He groaned as he stood back and saw her laid out like this, it was perfect for Norman once he got here.

"Why did you tie me?"

"Because Im going to fuck you so good that youre gonna beg me to stop..but I wont, gonna make you come over and over again."

She writhed on the bed, "please.."

There was a knock on the door just before it opened. Letting him know that Norman was here. He moved away from her and wrapped him up in his arms, kissing those soft lips of his. Norman whined into his mouth, his hands grabbing his ass as they fell against the wall. Balty pressing him hard against it.

Hands were jumbled together, not knowing where one ended and the other began. Clothes went flying, a piled mess on the floor, leaving them panting and grinding their cocks against each other. Norman groaned and let his head fall back against the wall as Balty kissed and sucked hard on his neck and ears. Moving down to his collar bone, his most sensitive area.

"Balty, not there.." Norman begged.

"But I love seeing you when I suck it baby, you look sexy as hell."

Norman bit his lip as Baltys mouth latched over it, sucking hard and scraping it with his teeth. His body jolted like it got struck by lightening and he ground himself harder against him. The pre-come from their cocks making them both slippery and extra sensitive.

"Baby no, please or I wont last."

He moved off of him, breathing hard and looking into those beautiful, dangerous blue eyes, "I need you to last Norman," he looked over his shoulder, "she is a feisty one baby."

Norman growled and moved away from him, walking slowly to the bed. Seeing her young, sexy body spread out on all four corners of the bed. Her arms tied far away so they were stretched wide, it had to be painful and he wished that Balty would do it to him. Her nipples a dark pink color, sore from Baltys mouth, bite marks on the insides of her thighs, that rubbed together as he looked over her.

"She is perfect Balty, so young and sexy."

Balty wrapped his arms around him from behind, "so young, only 17. Our little, sweet virgin."

Norman gasped, "a virgin, really?"

He nodded his head, biting Normans ear before sucking on it, "she tastes so sweet baby, so pure and untouched. They way she yearns for it, begs for it. Wanted me to fuck her good and hard, aint that right kitten?"

Kat wasnt sure what was going on, she hadnt expected there to be two of them and now she was tied to a bed, both looking at her like hungry wolves. Her body didnt care if she was a little scared, it wanted them and wetness continued to pool between her legs, the ache almost 100 times worse than before.

"Answer me Kat.."

"Yes, Balty. I want it."

Norman ground his ass against Baltys cock, feeling it slip between his cheeks and rub on his hole, "shes gonna be tight as hell baby, dont wanna stretch her open either. Want her nice and tight around the both of us."

Kat shifted uncomfortably, "I cant take both, not at once."

Balty and Norman laughed, "oh, yes you can kitten. And you will."

She shook her head, "didnt know you had a friend with you. I thought it was just going to be you and me."

Balty hated that she was insinuating that she didnt want his beautiful Norman. He let his hands slip down to his cock and slowly start to jerk him, hearing Norman moan and let his head drop back, "you dont want this beautiful, thick cock kitten."

Kat shook her head, "I just want you."

Balty could feel Normans body tense up at the rejection, he wasnt used to people ever saying no to him. It just didnt work, they always picked Norman over him most of the time. He knew this couldnt be good, could feel the anger in his body and he knew this time, with her, well it was going to be brutal..

"Hear that baby, she only wants you." Norman pushed away from him and went to his duffle bag on the floor next to the door.

Balty came up to her and slapped her hard across the face, "now, now kitten, that isnt nice. My Norman sped all the way here to get to feel that sweet little cunt around his cock and he is going to get it."

Kat couldnt believe that he had actually hit her, she struggled against the bindings but couldnt get her arms free and the fear and worry was overflowing inside of her. Her instincts kicking in, telling her she needed to find away out as soon as possible and run far away from them.

"No, changed my mind. I just wanna go home."

Balty laughed and moved away from her and went to see what toys Norman had packed for them, "sorry kitten, you go no where until we decide you do."

Norman pulled out a double sided dildo, another dildo that suction cupped to the wall, a cock ring or two, gags, an arm bar and a mini cat-o-nine tails, one of the little handheld ones you could bring anywhere. He groaned, wanting so bad to see Norman fucking himself on that dildo, to see his face and maybe have him suck his cock while he did it.

"Damn babe, you brought the good shit." He grabbed the cat-o-nine tails and lightly snapped it against Normans bare ass, making him jump but moan at the same time.

"Yes I did, wanted to have a good time tonight with our little whore." He smiled at her laying on the bed, "sorry kitten, Balty doesnt fuck you unless I do too."

Her eyes went wide when she saw all of the toys that came out of the duffle bag and it frightened her and turned her on at the same time. She tried to pull on the binds again but it didnt do any good, she was stuck and was about to be raped by two of the sexiest men she had ever seen, only that didnt make her feel good about it.

"What do you wanna do first baby?" Balty asked, hitting him again with the toy.

Norman hissed, "I wanna fuck her Balt, want us both in that pussy of hers."

"Fine, but you are gonna fuck yourself on that toy after, no coming when we fuck her and condoms too. Dont want to leave any DNA behind."

Norman grabbed a condom and tore the little square open with his teeth, licking up Baltys cock and sucking on the head, hearing him groan and fist his hair, fucking hard into his mouth so he choked on the tip of his cock. Norman pulled away with a smile and rolled the condom down on his cock, grabbing another one and handing it to Balty.

"Wrap me up love."

Balty tore it open and put it between his teeth, bending down and lowering his mouth on Normans cock, sliding the condom all the way down and letting his teeth scrape against his shaft. He could feel Normans cock pulse and he wanted to suck him until he poured that come down his throat.

"Fuck Balty, that mouth of yours is a fucking gift."

Balty got up and had a smile just like Norman did, "yours more, lets go show her how good your cock can be."

Kat watched them both walk naked and hung like horses, to the bed. Her pussy ached but she knew it wasnt normal. None of this was normal and they were going to rape her. Both of them, at the same time and she couldnt even try to fight them off. No, she had gone with a total stranger and this was the result. 

Balty crawled on the bed between her legs, lifting her skirt back up to her waist that way Norman could get a good look at her beautiful pussy, he gathered her wetness on his fingers and watched Norman crawl to him, sucking them between his lips.

"Fuck, she tastes good. Got a good lookin cunt too."

Balty nodded and moved so her ass was resting in his lap, he grabbed his hard cock and brushed it against her slit, seeing her get wetter with every swipe, "gonna slide in then you can get on her and slide in with me, yeah?"

Norman nodded and watched and Balty pushed in, her cunt stretching wide as he slid all the way in. He watched her body move, trying to get away at first as he ripped her virginity from her roughly, tears pooled in her eyes but then she started to grind on him, trying to get him in deeper, dirty little thing wanted this even if she said she didnt, she wanted his baby, his Balty but that wasnt how the game was played.

"Fuck Norm, shes tight.." he slowly thrusted in, trying to work his cock in easily, seeing her move down as much as she could,, trying to get him in deeper.

"God, please dont.." Kat whined, unable to hide her reaction but she needed to try.

"Shut up bitch, you fuckin love it. Gonna love it even more when I slide in and you have two cocks in you." 

Norman bent his head down and started to suck on her clit, Baltys cock bumping against his chin as he sucked on her. She screamed and come flooded Baltys cock, leaking out just enough for him to get a good taste. He growled and bit her clit hard, pulling it with his teeth. Balty fucked into her harder, Norman knew that he was waiting for him but he was playing.

"Come on Norm."

"Not yet, wanna suck and bite those nipples." He moved up and did just that, pushing her tits together to suck on both nipples at the same time, biting each of them and pulling hard.

"Ow, that hurts!" Kat whined.

He laughed, "feels good dont it, gonna hurt you a lot more than this kitten. Gonna make you bleed and come for us."

"Dammit Norm, right now." Balty demanded and stilled his rapid movements so Norman could get into place, he almost came right as Normans cock started to slide along his.

It hurt, she was stretched too wide for this, "no, please dont. It hurts!"

Norman moaned at her screams and bottomed out as much as he could, feeling Baltys cock sliding wetly against his own, he arched back and fisted Baltys blonde hair, "feels so good baby."

Balty groaned and kissed over Normans large shoulders and muscular back, "you feel so good baby, wanna fuck that ass so bad right now."

Norman rolled his hips again, feeling Balty put a finger into his ass, moaning wildly as he fucked into her harder, her legs trying to close but together they jerked them back open and fucked harder, knowing it was hurting her.

Kat screamed but Norman slapped her hard, tears pooled in her eyes and she felt disgusted by how her body betrayed her, getting wetter with each thrust of their cocks inside her. Hitting her g-spot over and over, they wanted her to come and be ashamed. Instead she closed her eyes and tried to block it out, her body wouldnt have any of that and it started to move with them.

"Thats it bitch, take both of these cocks like the little whore you are." Norman growled and bit her nipple so hard that blood slid down her breasts.

"Shes close Norman, do not come. Wanna see you fuck that dildo for me." Balty sucked back his orgasm, putting one hand on the base of his cock to hold it back.

Kat started to moan, not knowing what else to do she turned and bit her arm hard as she came all over both of their cocks, trying to push them out, "oh, God!!"

"Fuck yeah kitten, feels good dont it?" Balty asked.

Kat shook her head and wouldnt look at them.

They pulled out and tore the condoms off, Balty grabbed the dildo and stuck it to the mirror and turned to Norman, "come on baby, come let me watch you fuck it."

Norman rushed over and bent down, backing his ass up until he could feel the cock sliding in his ass, he didnt add lube or get stretched, no he wanted it to hurt. Wanted the burn, instead he moaned and pushed back all the way. 

Balty stood tall over him, watching him fuck that toy like his life depended on it, "fuck it hard baby, so hard it hurts to walk and I can kiss it all better for you."

"You will?" Norman breathed heavily..

Balty grinned and fisted his hair, "of course love, now open that dirty mouth of yours and suck this cock for me."

He opened his mouth and took him all in at once. Choking when he started to slam into his mouth, pushing him back harder on the toy. His balls slapping his cock, the nasty sucking sound that came from his mouth was so dirty and nasty. 

Balty looked back at Kat laying on the bed, her legs rubbing against each other again, she wanted another round, "dont worry kitten, as soon as we are done we are gonna finish you off."

When Norman bit his cock he growled and looked down, grabbing him under the chin, "that fuckin hurts, do it again.."

Norman moaned around him and bit down a little on his cock, feeling his own orgasm right around the corner.

"Suck it harder Norman, gonna come. Gonna come baby, fuck fuck fuck!!" Balty yanked his cock out of his mouth and busted all over his face, seeing Norman stick out his tongue and swallow some of it, pushed him right over the edge too and he came all over the floor.

"Fuck!!" Norman screamed, pulling off the toy and going to stand, wincing when pain shot up and round his ass, "it hurts Balty."

He smiled and turned Norman around, bending him at the waist, "guess I better kiss it better." He stuck out his tongue and swirled it around his red hole, he was so stretched open that his entire tongue could swirl into his ass. Fucking it good and deep, letting his tongue slip out to lick the back side of his balls.

"Oh, Balty baby, that feels so much better. Thank you love."

Balty stood and wiped his mouth, looking back at Kat, "now Norman what do you wanna do to her?"

Norman grinned, walking over to grab the ball gag and shoving it in her mouth so she couldnt scream. Next he grabbed the cat-o-nine tails and turned back to him, "wanna make her bleed baby, wanna make her ache for it."

Balty grabbed the toy from him, "use your hands first love, save this for last."

Kat hated the taste of the gag in her mouth and she could no longer talk or scream or anything. She watched that horribly sexy smile as he walked towards her. Jumping to sit on her chest so she couldnt breathe. She twisted her body but he was too heavy and she let out what little breath she had.

"Oh, no this is the fun part kitten." Norman looked into her blue eyes as his hands tightened around her neck, squeezing so hard her face turned blue. He just grinned jumping up and down on her chest, seeing if he can crack a bone or two. 

"Hit her." Balty demanded.

Norman released her neck and she sucked in a breath. He pulled his hand back and slapped her hard, her head jerking to the side, "what else sweetheart?"

"Closed fist baby."

Norman closed his fist and punched her across the jaw. Hearing her whine as much as she could with no air and he could see the wonderful bruise on her cheek so he hit her again and again until her eyes were black and her lip split. He leaned down and licked the ball gag, teasing it with his tongue.

"You are perfect this way little slut."

Balty came around and put the cat-o-nine tails in his hand rubbing his cock before he knelt beside him, "come on baby, show me what I like to see."

Kat watched threw swollen eyes as he pulled back his hand and hit her hard across the chest with the toy, breaking the skin and stinging so bad she knew she was bleeding. She could feel it sliding down her chest and nipples.

Norman groaned, licking up the blood around her nipple, Balty rubbing his cock against his ass, wanting inside, "get off so I can flip her."

They flipped her and he sat back on her ass, lifting his own so Balty could slide inside of him, "fuck yes Balty, fuck me with that thick cock of yours."

Balty groaned and bit his neck, "doesnt it hurt baby?"

Norman pulled his hand back and hit her again with it, drawing more blood, "hurts bad baby, fuck me harder while I shred her back."

He fisted his hair and pushed in deeper, keeping his eyes on Kats bloodied back, fucking his man on top of their newest toy. He grunted with each thrust, one hand coming around to fist Normans cock, jerking him while he fucked his ass.

"Right there Balty, thats the spot!"

Balty hit his prostate over and over again, "come for me Norman, come on baby I feel it."

Norman panted as he came all over Baltys hand, feeling him come deep inside his ass, "so good baby, grab a plug so I can keep it in."

Balty moved off and grabbed the largest plug he had and came back over, sliding it into his abused hole, keeping his come inside of him, "so sexy baby."

Norman focused on Kat now, leaning down to speak into her ear, "gonna shred you little kitten, gonna break this pussy until you only want it from us."

She wiggled under him but she still couldnt say anything around the ball gag. She was so close to passing out from the pain and the lack of air when the gag was removed from her mouth and she took a deep shuddering breath, "please dont do this, I wont tell anyone."

He laughed and swung the toy again, slapping her lower back, "I know you wont kitten, youre gonna want this more and more until you beg us to hurt you."

She shook her head, gasping back tears, "no."

Norman swung the cat-o-nine tails over and over again, he couldnt hear anything or see anything but her soft bloodied back as he swung the toy and blistered her skin. He didnt hear her screams or Balty yelling at him. He was gone, gone until it was over.

"Norman, thats enough!! Youre killing her!!" Balty tried to push him off and ended up getting hit with the whip on his chest. But he kept trying to pull him off, Kats screams that of nightmares and he couldnt do anything to stop it.

Balty did the only thing he could and squeezed Normans throat until he let go and started to thrash around, "let me go!!"

He released him and checked on Kat, she had passed out but was alive, "you could have killed her!!"

Norman looked down at his bloody hands and lets, her back torn apart and bleeding on the bed, "Im sorry, I couldnt stop."

"You should go now and cool off. Dont come home until I say so."

Normans heart broke just a little, "baby, no. Im sorry."

He shook his head, "I love you but I need to clean this up, go on."

He watched as Norman stormed out of the room, grabbing his clothes and slamming the door behind him. He sighed and started to clean up the room, putting their toys back and picking up all the clothes, untying her from the bed. He waited until she came to, quivering but alive.

"You speak of this to anyone and Ill let him finish the job."

Kat turned to see Balty standing by the door alone, Norman had already left after almost killing her, "I wont." her voice was hoarse and ragged from his hands.

He grabbed his bag and headed for the door but her movement on the bed made him turn, "do not follow me."

Kat watched him open the door, "wait, please dont leave."

Balt smiled, "and why not kitten, didnt get enough?"

"No, I want more."

Norman had been right, she now wanted them, only them. He dug into the bag and grabbed one of the disposable cell phones and tossed it on the bed, "when it rings you answer. Dont give a shit what you are doing or who you are with, you are ours now kitten."

She grabbed the phone and held it to her bare chest, "yes, Balty."

"Good girl but you must do whatever we ask, any hesitating and we cut you off. You will never see us again. Goodbye little kitten."

** 

Norman stormed out of the hotel and rounded the corner and leaned against the back of the building, he couldnt believe that he had almost killed her like he did that other one but thats not what bothered him, it was the way Balty looked at him. He couldnt take that look ever again.

He rubbed his face and pulled at his hair, "so stupid Norman!!" he screamed at himself and dug through his jeans to find a smoke, lighting it and closing his eyes as the smoke filled his lungs.

"Rough night?" 

He opened his eyes to see a woman leaning against the building, "rough as shit, what you know about it?"

She chuckled, "just got stiffed, fucking Jon didnt pay me again."

He grinned at her honesty, "whores need their money before givin that pussy up."

"Such a nasty mouth you have on you, I like it." She giggled and scooted closer to him.

"Oh trust me, sweetheart, you have no idea how nasty this mouth can be." He licked over his bottom lip, wanting another quick fuck before he went home, if Balty let him in.

"Got a name?" she ran her hands up his chest.

"Norman, you?"

"Donna. Well Norman what would you like, there is a price for everything?"

"Prices?"

"$15 to suck you off, $25 for pussy and $40 for anal."

He groaned, feeling that plug brush up against his prostate once more, "want that pussy Donna." He flipped through his wallet and handed her a 100 dollar bill.

She grinned, "you want it all with this?"

He shook his head and unzipped his jeans to grab his hard cock, "nope but I like it rough so more for that."

Donna grinned and backed up against the wall, tucking the money into her shirt and raising up her skirt, no panties to speak of, "I can handle it rough big guy."

Norman growled and charged at her, pushing her hard against the building and forcing her legs apart, "gonna hurt whore, better be ready for some angry fucking sex."

Donna moaned and lifted her thigh above his hip so she could feel the tip of his cock sliding against her, "story of my life, I cant take it. Fuck me how you want Norman."

He grabbed her throat and pushed his cock in hard at the same time, groaning at how tight she was and how she started to flutter already, "fuck this is a tight pussy.."

Donna moaned and started to roll her hips, the move that would make him come in no time, "come on baby, fuck me with that thick cock of yours."

Norman pounded her against the building, his hips going at super speed, blurring as he fucked her hard and fast against the wall, his balls slapping against her and all he could think about was fucking his Balty. Wondering if Balty was fucking her again. He screamed and squeezed her throat, feeling his orgasm coming.

"Fuck fuck fuck!!! He moaned as she came hard, unable to talk with his hand squeezing her throat, "good little whore." He screamed once more and pulled out, coming all over his hand and her skirt, panting and wanting so badly to walk back into that room and take what was his.

"Goddamn, you werent kidding about it rough were you?"

He shook his head and put his cock away, "thanks dollface." he leaned forward to kiss her quickly.

"Any time darling, any fucking time."

Norman left the alley and past his car, just walking in the rain. Wondering where his baby was and who he was with, if he was still fucking her in that room. He had never wanted anything more than for his man to call him and tell him to come home, to come back to him. To say that he wasnt angry at him anymore. 

He ended up walking back to his car and got in, soaking wet when his phone rang. He fumbled with it and dropped it on the ground, punching the steering wheel until he was able to answer it, "baby?"

"Hey."

Norman sighed deep, that sweet voice that sounded like warm honey, "hey baby, Im so sorry."

Balty sighed, "I know and its taken care of. She did as you said she would, she wanted more."

"Thats good right?" Norman asked, not wanting to sound so excited.

"Yeah thats good, I miss you."

He smiled and started his car, "I miss you too baby, so fucking much."

"Come home to me Norman." Balty half breathed and half moaned into the phone.

It made Norman echo him, his cock already hard as a rock, that plug teasing him endlessly, "coming home Balty, be naked for me."

**

Kat just stared out the window of the bus, it was dark and raining harder than it had before but she felt warm inside. Safe, wanted and warm. All because no one picked her up from the bus when they said they were going to, because of that, she had met him..or them. After them leaving her alone in the room, she had grabbed the jacket that Norman had left on the back of the chain and threw it on, she hadnt bothered to take a shower because she still wanted their smell on her.

At the station, people asked if she wanted the police called for her, guess she actually looked like someone beat the shit out of her, which they did but she had loved every moment of it. Every sick and twisted slap, the choking, seeing them fucking each other, it was all too much and not enough at the same time. She assured the people at the station that she was fine but on the ride home, people had kept looking at her.

Kat looked away from the window to the small but up to date cell phone in her shaking hands. She had expected a call ASAP but nothing happened. Now, she kind have wanted him to call right away, to hear that deep growl of his that lured her into his web in the first place. Although she was utterly smitten with him, she wasnt sure how she felt about Norman. Yes, he was very handsome, just like Balty was but Norman had been a lot angrier with her. Probably because she had rejected him.

"Its your stop miss." 

She looked up and the driver was staring at her through the mirror above his seat. She moved slowly towards the door, trying not to stumble over legs and handbags that littered the floor. Moving like she had gotten hit with a ton of bricks instead of two very sexy men. She smiled at the driver and slowly walked down the stairs to see her parents house dark and empty, just like outside looked. 

Kat opened the door and made sure to lock it, she didnt bother calling out for her parents, they were never around. Too busy cheating on each other to pay attention to her. Instead she walked down the hall and started a bath before heading down to her room, grabbing a long tshirt and a comfortable pair of panties and heading back into the bathroom. 

Stripping down hurt more than she thought it would, after looking in the mirror and seeing the angry, yet sensual marks from that whip, or whatever they called it, on her chest, one of the tails had swung hard and got her right under the chin. Only a few had bled but it was her back that took the brunt of it. Deep gouges and bled through her shirt and her bra, the skin around it tight and raw. She needed to soak and then clean them off.

"Come on, itll only hurt for a minute." Kat whispered to herself.

She grabbed the edge of the tub and leg her feet and legs slide in, it wasnt until her lower back touched the water, that she hissed and bit her lip until she was laying fully back in the water. Nice, slow breaths to keep her from passing out from the white, hot pain. The water was tinted pink from the dry blood and between her legs was a different kind of sore, one she didnt want to go away.

Never in a million years, would she think thats how her virgininty would have been taken away, not at all in the way that school described or her slutty friends talking about that one perfect moment, such bullshit. It had all been perfect, being stretched wide, filled by both of them was more than she could have hoped for. Surprised at her body for taking them both in, giving her double the pleasure.

Her legs shifted together, trying to dull the ache that once again announced itself. Kat glanced at the phone on the counter and wanted so badly for it to right. She was beaten and sore but she would go back to them in a heart beat.

**

Norman parked his car outside the house and he could see every room dark except their bedroom. This was their special place, just for them that no one else new about. They each had their seperate places but occasionally they could get together and pretend like they were actually a couple, like he yearned to be. 

He smoothed down his shirt, what was left of it after Balty and the hooker got a hold of it. He unlocked the door and instead of going up to their room, he went into the guest room and headed straight for the shower. Tossing his clothes in the trash and turning the water on as hot as it would go before he stepped in. He washed his hair and body at least three times, trying to get the smell of Kat and Donna off of him before he got upstairs. 

Norman shifted his leg up to the side of the tub and slowly pulled out the butt plug that had been up there for some time. He rinsed it off and tossed it in the sink as he got out, wrapping a towel around his hips and another in his hair. It was time to face him, to see how mad he still was. Even over the phone he sounded like he forgave him for what he did but it was never that simple. 

Quick steps up the stairs he came to their door and stopped, it was cracked open. He peeked in, not knocking just yet. He could see Balty laying in the middle of the bed, the sheet pulled across his hips so Norman didnt know if he was naked or not. One of those long legs folded under him and the other dangling off the side of the bed. His eyes trained on a book held in his hand, glasses sitting on his face made him look like a naughty principal. 

His hair is what really got to him, streaked with blonde and gray patches, sticking up in all directions like he just got fucked within an inch of his life and a million hands all grabbed a hold of his hair to hold on. He was just beautiful.

"You going to come in, or just stare at me?" Balty said in a quiet voice, not taking his eyes off the book.

Norman smirked and pushed the door open with his foot, "just admiring from afar before we start fighting."

Balty put the book down and let the glasses slip off his face, that strong jaw line saying so much even when he wasnt talking, "do you think we need to have a fight?"

He shrugged and stopped at the end of the bed, twirling his arm around one of the incredibly long bed posts, "maybe."

"I was worried about you when you left."

He nodded, "yeah, you always worry but I was fine. Blowing off steam."

"Did you pay or take it?"

Norman could never hide it from him, somehow he always knew, "paid, cant even remember her name."

"Just another name to add to that never ending black book of yours." Balty didnt want to admit that he was a little jealous, he always was when Norman decided he wanted something else, someone else.

"Dont keep a list love. You handle everything okay?"

Balty tossed the book aside and folded those arms over his chest, "yeah, its all taken care of but I dont really want to talk about her right now."

"Then what do you wanna talk about? I cant say how sorry I am, words dont mean anything."

"No, they dont. But the truth is, Im still very mad about what happened tonight. It was avoidable and you know that."

"I know, what do I have to do to tell you how sorry I am?" Norman hated when he gave him the cold shoulder like this, he wanted Balty to automatically forgive him and just tell him that he loved him and get wrapped up in those arms.

Balty smirked, "I think you need to show me how sorry you are this time, and dont think that cute little pouting is going to work on this one."

Norman shook the towel from his head and let the one at his hips drop and even though Balty was mad, he could see the impact it had on him. He won most of their fights being naked, "show you how?"

Balty moved the sheet from his lap and he was indeed naked, that long heavy cock sitting stiff on his belly, the plump head already leaking. He started to let his hands slide from his neck, then down to his nipples, pinching them before running them down his chest and stomach until his finger tips brushed over the head. He moaned louder than he should have and arched into his hand.

"Want you to dress up for me tonight Normie, wanna see you in that sexy little outfit I bought last week."

Normans jaw was on the ground, the power that Balty had over his body was unnatural and he used it every chance he got, "the one with the little black panties and the cat ears?"

Balty grinned and nodded, letting those long fingers of his rub the pre-come all over the head of his cock, "yes, and I want you to wear the tail too."

Norman loved the tail, it was black and soft just like a cats fur would be and the plug that went with it was just a little larger than what they normally played with, "okay, bathroom?"

He nodded, "you better crawl back in here when you are done."

That deep voice made his cock ache as he quickly moved into their large bathroom and found that outfit sitting on the counter. That slick bastard had already forgiven him, now this was his punishment. 

He grabbed the plug with the silky cat tail on it and lifted his leg onto the counter, he grabbed the small bottle of lube that was next to it and applied a generous amount before slipping the toy in. It was a good thing he had that other one in for so long or this one might have taken awhile, he groaned when it brushed his prostate as his leg dropped back down. Next were the black panties and slipped them up his legs, he knew that Balty would have a perfect shot of his ass like this, next was the cat ears that were easy enough to put on and just to be a smart ass, he grabbed the eye liner pencil and drew up cat eyes, making his look just like a cats.

"You done in there?"

"Yes, coming out."

Norman dropped to his knees and pushed the door open with his hands. When he looked up he could tell that Balty had somehow managed to get harder the whole five minutes he was in there and he loved it. Norman let his massive shoulders roll back as he took each step on his hands and knees, the plug brushing against his prostrate each time he moved had him close to coming already.

"There is my sexy little kitty, wanna play kitty?" Balty taunted from the bed, his hands now working his cock fully.

Instead of answering, Norman let out a loud purr and kept on crawling. He could see Baltys eyes watching how gracefully his shoulders moved and his face whenever the plug touched him. He crawled until he was sitting at the side of his bed and waited.

"How does that plug feel little kitty?" 

Norman groaned, "feels good.."

"Just good?"

Norman nodded, "your cock feels better."

Balty laughed, "I should hope so, come up here little pet."

He crawled onto the bed, perching right between those long legs he loved wrapped around him so much, "have I been a bad kitty?"

His body was on fire, seeing his Norman, his angry, violent Norman dressed as a kitten right in front of him, talk about personality changes, "yes, you have been a bad kitty Norman, how are you gonna make it up to me?"

Norman leaned down and stuck his tongue out, sliding it up one of those long legs until he got to his inner thigh and nuzzled him. The cat ears tickling Baltys balls lightly, enough for him to moan and to pet the side of his face. He opened his mouth and sucked one into his mouth, rolling it around, hearing him groan and doing it again to the next one. Leaving them hanging heavy and wet against him.

"My beautiful Norman, knows just how I like my balls licked."

Norman nodded and moved up to the base of his cock, kissing him from the base, all the way up to his plump head. Letting his tongue come out and lick over him between kisses, "my Balty is the beautiful one, let me show you how much I want you."

Balty stroked the side of his face, guiding his mouth to the top of his cock so he could swallow it all down in one shot without pausing for a break. That tongue of his never stopped wiggling as he deep throated him, taking him all the way down his throat.

He growled, "take it deep Norman, I love that cocksucking mouth of yours."

Norman moaned around him, his hands coming to play with his balls as he sucked him nice and deep, gagging on the tip his dick so badly that Balty screamed and fisted his hair tightly.

"Thats it little kitty, suck my big cock. You suck it so fucking good and I love when you gag on it, seeing how red your face gets. God Norman.."

That nasty talk had him falling to pieces, groaning around his cock so that more obsenities poured from his mouth, he pulled back with drool hanging from his chin, "please, I cant hold on."

Balty grinned, "that plug doing what its supposed to?"

Norman ground his going against the bed, pushing the plug in further so he screamed, "yes, yes it is, please fuck me."

Balty pulled him by the back of the neck until they were face to face, "now why would I let you come tonight little kitty, seems you had more fun than I did."

He regretted that hooker right at this moment, "please, I need it from you. I dont want anyone else, they cant fuck the right way."

Having Norman beg so much, whine and whimper while asking for his cock, it was all too much to handle, his own cock twitched for him. He traced Normans pink lips with his tongue, feeling him shake all over, "you want this cock baby?"

Norman nodded, "so fucking much.."

"You want me buried deep inside that tight little ass of yours, fucking you good and deep, hitting your prostate each time?"

More whining, "yes, yes baby please."

"And what if I want you just to suck me until I come and turn over and go to bed, what then?"

Even though Normans face fell he answered truthfully, "then Id suck you so good and we could go to sleep after."

Balty grinned, "damn good answer kitty. Now, come up here and ride this dick like I know you can."

He grinned and took off the black panties before he straddled him, feeling the head of his cock brush against the plug that was still in, "take it out, wanna feel you."

Baltys hands went between their bodies and grabbed the cat tail and slowly pulled the plug out of him, tossing it on the dresser. Rubbing his lower back until he got him right where he wanted him, "fuck yourself with it Norm, but leave those cat ears on."

Norman sat his cock up and slowly let himself slide down. Balty cock slide in easily until he bottomed out. Both of them moaning as they sat still and enjoyed the feeling of being connected again. They kissed slowly, each kiss getting deeper and more urgent then the last, until they were both panties.

"Come on my sweet kitty, ride me."

Balty put his hands on Normans hips, bringing his body up and slowly pushing him back down. Grinning when his eyes rolled back into his head and that dirty little mouth dropped open with a groan. He looked between them to see Normans cock heavy and neglected bouncing with each thrust.

"God, youre so fucking big like this."

He grabbed him behind the neck and kissed him, sliding their tongues together until they were both panting, moving in sync until their skin was slapping together. Grunts and moans filled the room, Norman whining and whimpering with each time he sat down.

"You wanna come baby?"

Norman shook his head, "so, so bad. Work my cock Balty, please work it for me."

Grabbing that thick cock, Balty began to stroke him fast. Twisting his wrist when he got to the head, feeling Normans body buck against his, "thats it little kitty, come for me. Come for your Balty.."

Norman screamed and came hard, feeling Balty thrusting up into him fast trying to chase his own release, "come for me baby."

"Shit, right now, right now Norman. God, thats it!!" He growled and came deep into Normans ass, giving it a slap or two that echoed all around them. 

Norman fell forward on his chest, breathing hard. His heart pounding in his chest, "you dont know how much I love you."

Balty kissed the top of his head, "oh, I think I do baby."


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed from the night at the hotel and she had yet to hear from either one of them. She had went to school and came home, never taking that phone off of her. Going to the restroom over and over to check and make sure she didnt miss it but nothing. She was getting concerned, maybe this was all a fake, that they just said that to keep her quiet and if it was true, it was working. 

For class, she had to apply more make up then she normally did to hide the marks around her eyes and up on her throat from Normans strong grip. At night, she would lay in her bed, a hand between her legs while the other hands rubbed over the sore spots on her neck. Balty had been right, she wanted it more and more by the hour. She couldnt think of anything else, nothing but feeling what they brought out of her that one night.

Now she sat at the local coffee shop, outside, enjoying the fresh air, the phone laying in her lap. Her eyes glanced down every few seconds and it was driving her crazy. She didnt know if there was a way she could track the number and maybe it would lead her to a house, lead her to them. 

She sipped her coffee and the phone started to ring loudly, she spilled the coffee all over the table in the attempt to answer it. She got nervous, hands sweating and heart beating fast, too fast. Soon she was just looking at the phone before she answered it.

"Yes?"

Baltys voice was deep, "now kitten, is that anyway to greet me?"

She groaned into the phone, holding it close to her ear, "Im sorry, I was waiting for your call."

"I know you where, we have been watching you."

She looked all around, hoping she would see that blonde hair of his or Normans dark hair, but she saw nothing, "you were?"

"Yes kitten, and dont bother looking right now. We arent there, or are we?"

"When can I see you, its been too long?"

That sexy laugh again, "oh, is my little kitten aching for play time?"

She crossed her legs under the table, "yes, very much. Its all I can think about."

She could hear grunting on the other end of the phone and her eyes went wide and she looked around. Hearing Balty moan like that, right in her ear, it felt like he was right next to her when she heard it, "suck it faster Norman. God, just like that."

Kat moaned and closed her legs tighter to dull the persistant ache, "is that Norman, is he uh.."

Balty groaned deeply, "oh yeah kitten, right now Norman is sucking my cock into his mouth. You know how well he sucks cock, I just couldnt resist."

"Oh, God. Can I see?"

"Ah, Norman, use your teeth," he groaned and lost his breath for a moment before answering, "whats that kitten, you wanna see our Norman with a cock deep in that pretty mouth of his."

Kat groaned louder this time, "please let me see it, please Balty."

Balty pulled the phone away really quick and snapped a picture of Norman sucking his cock deep and sent it to her, "did you get it kitten?"

The phone vibrated and she pulled it away from her face long enough to see it and had to close her mouth before she screamed, Norman was literally face deep sucking Baltys cock and she wanted to see more, to hear Norman.

"I need to see you, now."

"Thats not the way it works kitten, we tell you what to do. Not the other way around."

"Yes, sir." Kat grumbled into the phone.

"Thats my girl. Now, I want you to uncross those legs for me and slip a hand down and feel how wet you are." He moaned into the phone, Norman working his cock so good as he tried to instruct her.

She looked around, seeing a coffee shop full of people, "but there are people around."

"Part of the deal kitten, do it or we are done."

Kat uncrossed her legs and slipped on hand up her skirt until she could feel the wetness between her legs and had to silence her moan, "now what?"

Balty was moaning fast into the phone, "right there Norman, just like that, yeah baby suck it all down!!" 

Kat heard him come and her fingers slipped further up her skirt, hearing the rough panting and the whines through the phone, "Balty.."

"God, he sucks cock like a fuckin master. Now, where was I? Oh yes, slip two fingers inside kitten, then lick your fingers."

Spreading her legs wider, Kat pushed her wet panties over to the side and let two fingers slip into her pussy, clenching around them as she gathered up her own wetness and pulled them back out again. With shaky hands, she slipped them into her mouth, moaning because she knew that they could see her and she wanted to please them.

"Oh yeah, thats good kitten. Now you see that handsome guy to your left?"

Kat looked to her left, and sure enough there was a halfway decent guy sitting alone. He was staring at her, he had watched her the entire time, her face flamed red, "yes, I see him."

"He was watching you kitten, he wants a taste. Get up and walk over to him and sit down right in his lap and grind that pretty ass against his hard cock."

"But I dont know him."

Baltys voice got deeper, "what did I just say huh, you want these cocks little girl, then you do what I said, now."

She stood up, keeping the phone to her ear the entire time. The man smiled and turned to face her, spreading his legs out wide. Without saying anything, she turned around and sat right down in his lap. His hands going to her hips, squeezing her.

"Good girl. Now roll those hips for me girl, feel that hard cock under you."

Kat did what he asked and the man behind her groaned deep, thrusting up so he could rub himself against her and she could feel just how hard he was already, "hes hard Balty.."

Balty and Norman laughed, "yes, he is. Now, lay back on him and roll those hips again, this time whisper how wet you are and how tight your little cunt is."

His breath was hot on her neck as she leaned back, he put his mouth right next to her ear, "hey there little girl, you wanting some big cock to fill you up today? I could take you into that bathroom and bend you over the sink, pull up that skirt and fuck your pussy nice and hard, would you like that?"

Kat shivered and she knew Balty and Norman could hear him, "tell him yes kitten, tell him how wet you are."

"Yes I want your thick cock. Wanna feel how deep you ca go, how wide you stretch me. My tight little cunt is so fucking wet right now."

Norman moaned and took the phone from him, "good girl."

The man pushed her up and stood, taking her by the hand and into the coffee shop and straight back to the mens bathroom. She was turned on so bad by this but she didnt want to fuck this man, she wanted her men to come and fuck her and she wasnt sure how long they would let this go on before helping. If they ever did.

"Now, lets see that pussy of yours." 

She was spun around so she faced the sink, seeing his reflection in the mirror. He lifted her skirt up above her ass and groaned. She could feel his hands brushing over her bare ass, sliding his finger between her cheeks to trace her thong until his hands slipped between her legs.

"Fuck kitten, he wants that pussy so bad."

"Please Norman, I want you and Balty. Not him." She whispered into the phone, moaning as he slapped her ass a little.

The man groaned, "such a tight little cunt you got there baby. Oh yeah, I like them young and tight, wanna see that blood drip between your thighs when I pop your cherry."

"Norman.." she begged him but the phone was dead. The man pushed her panties to the side just as the door was kicked in.

Norman and Balty stood in the doorway, their bodies coiled with sexual tension and anger and she could have came just then if she hadnt been so entranced with them. They were fucking beautiful and the man backed away from her.

"Fuck you two, this little girl is mine."

Balty stepped forward and clocked him hard in the face, "oh, no she isnt."

Norman stepped up to her, pushing her against the sink just as that man had, "dont worry girl, we would never let him touch something that was ours, just wanted to see how far you would go for us." 

She grinned and pushed her ass against his cock, "I would do anything for you Norman, Balty too, but I am dripping wet, would be a shame to waste it."

Norman laughed and watched Balty kicking the guy hard in the stomach until he stopped moving, then Norman turned back to her, "kitten is so wet, you liked being a naughty little slut didnt you?"

She nodded and grabbed Balty, pulling him against her too, "yes, Im your needy little whore, wanting those cocks again so bad."

"Did you like making him want you like that?" Balty asked, kissing up her neck.

Kat moaned and leaned into his touch, "I liked doing what you told me to, I like making you two want me."

They smiled at each other, they had her doing everything they asked of her, "and what do you want now Kat?" Norman said against the back of her neck, his hands still between her legs, sliding through her slickness.

Her legs started shaking and she spread them further apart, "I want you Norman, both of you?"

He moaned and unzipped his pants, letting Balty grab his cock and take him out, rubbing his head against her folds, "you want this Kat, you want me deep inside you?"

"Yes, Norman. Please."

Norman slid her panties further over and slowly pushed into her, feeling her squeeze tight around him. Never had he ever felt anything quite like her, her body was perfect for this, "damn, you are still so tight Kat."

Kat moaned and gripped the sink, Balty whispering dirty things into her ears, adding to the pleasure and already she felt that storm brewing deep in her body. Panting as she tried to keep still, "more, I want more."

"What do you want kitten?" Balty asked between kisses on her neck.

"Want you in my mouth Balty." 

Kat was moved away from the sink, Norman holding onto her hips tight as she bent forward to unzip Baltys pants, taking out his cock. She groaned as she licked the pre-come off his head, letting hit slide easily down her throat. With Norman pounding her from behind, making her take him deeper into her mouth.

"Fuck Norman, her mouth feels so fucking good." 

Norman smiled and watched her deep throat him, feeling her flutter each time he thrusted, "so close now huh Kat, I can feel you. Come on baby, come for us."

Kat groaned around the cock in her mouth as she came hard, her whole body jerking wildly. She let her teeth scrape over his cock, feeling him explode deep in her mouth. She swallowed at much as she could before she could gag on the thickness of it all.

"Holy fuck, that hit me out of nowhere. Come here kitten, kiss me." Balty grabbed her by the throat and licked the inside of her mouth, tasting himself on her, "squeeze that pussy baby, make Norman come."

Norman felt her squeeze him and the way Balty was talking dirty, it didnt take him long to pull out and come all over her round ass, "fuck!!" he moaned and caught himself on the sink before he fell over.

"God, been wanting that for days now."

They all laughed, pulling their pants up and putting Kat between them, kissing her one at a time, "you did so good today Kat, made us proud."

Kat blushed, "thank you, so you want me like this right, all the time?"

A look passed between them and she couldnt decipher it, "we do kitten but we need to know that you want this, all of it and there is so much more you dont know about."

"I already said I would do anything Balty, dont you believe me?"

Balty smiled at Norman, "anything kitten?"

She nodded, "anything, just please dont leave me."

"Would you kill of us baby?" Norman asked against her lips, teasing her with the coming kiss, one that he wouldnt give her unless she answered correctly.

Kat didnt hesitate at all, "yes, I would kill fo you. But you have to promise to keep me, to hurt me when I need it. Like last time."

Norman groaned and gave her the kiss she so desperately wanted and she melted into him. Wrapping her arms around her body and pulling Balty against her back, trapping her between them. They kiss grew from sweet to rough, teeth clashing and clothes starting to come off quickly.

"God baby, look how bad she wants it." Norman whispered to him, biting on his ear.

"We need to test her Norman, she needs to hold up to what she said."

Norman pulled away from him and looked back down at Kat, "soon kitten, we will pick someone out for you and you will kill for us, wont you?"

Balty chimed in before she could say yes, "you wanna make us happy dont you?"

Kat nodded, panting and digging her fingers into his skin, "yes, I wanna please you so badly."

Norman held her face, "good girl, we will pick someone very special for you."

**

Two days later all three of them were driving around in Normans van. They had continued to ask her over those two days if she really wanted them and what only they could offer her. Kats decision never changed from yes to no. If anything, she became more eager to please them, doing everything they asked with a smile and a 'yes sir'.

"What about her?" Norman pointed to a woman carrying groceries to her car.

Balty shook his head, "too old, need someone young for our girl, dont we?"

Kat nodded and was pleased at his question, they were finally asking her opinion on things like this and she couldnt be happier with them. She wanted to do everything and anything she could to keep them with her, to keep up what they had started only a few days ago. 

Norman drove towards the mall and cruised through the parking lot looking for more viable canidates. They had spent the last two days planning, making room in their basement for their little play session, all had alibis for when and where it would take place so there would be no questions. Now they just needed the perfect one and they were set.

He looked over to see Kat raised up in her seat, looking out the window when she let out a soft moan. Baltys hand had slid up her thighs and his fingertips were sliding over her panties, "what about her boys, she looks delicious."

They followed her gaze to a thicker woman, not fat but her curves could keep them busy for days. All that exploring seemed like a challenge all three of them would love to accept. She moaned again and shifted in her seat, one leg over Baltys, his hand moving fast against her.

"Shes real good kitten, nice pick." He kissed the side of her face, winking at Norman.

"Oh, yeah. The thicker the better, she will be a lot of fun." Norman pulled up a few cars down and turned the car off.

"I know we talked about me working my charms and getting her to come closer but I think she would like you two better." Kat dropped her leg from Baltys lap scooted back over to her own seat.

"Okay, we will get her to the van but you will need to be ready." Norman smiled and kissed her quickly before they both got out of the van.

Kat crawled into the back and watched out the window. Those two, her men had so much charm that it didnt take long for them to strike up a conversation with her. Kat watched as she smiled at them, tucking her hair behind her ear and pulling at her top to show more of her cleavage. She was good, Kat had to give her that. If these two were ordinary guys it would have worked in an instant but they needed other things, they needed her.

Soon they were walking back to the van, both of them had one of her arms linked in with theirs, fake smiles on their faces. The woman was the only one with a real smile, leaning in to whisper something int Normans ear and making him laugh. Her body heated up just watching how good Norman was at faking interest. They were close enough that she could hear them speak softly.

"Oh, come on baby. Come join us for an hour or two." Norman said and pulled her futher into his body.

"I dont know, we just met and we only have your van."

Balty chuckled, letting his hands slide up her outer thigh and up her skirt, "we need you Stephanie, we can make you feel good if you just let us."

Kat chuckled and put a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. It was almost time and she had to be ready, she grabbed the crowbar in the back of the van and held it high. The van door opened and as soon as she saw the woman crawl inside, she swung the crowbar quickly and struck her right across the face. Her body dropped to the floor and Kat pulled her arms and Balt and Norman pushed her in. Throwing her purse in alone with her.

Kat grinned and crawled back into the front seat. As soon as she was settled they were on her, kissing at her mouth and grabbing her breasts. One of Normans hands slid between her thighs, pushing her panties to the side and letting his thick finger slide into her.

"Ahh, God." She moaned into Baltys mouth.

"You were such a good girl baby,you did so good." Norman praised her, thrusting his fingers in deeper and watching those legs of her split wide open so he could get in deeper.

"Deeper Norman."

He growled and slid another finger in, moving his hand quickly. Watching her lips quiver as Balty claimed her mouth again, his tongue sliding into her mouth like his fingers between her legs. They had gotten to carried away but he just couldnt help himself, he thought he would never want this, her and him and Balty but he loved it. He needed it to be like this all the time.

"Wanna come Norman, please."

He grunted, his cock painfully hard in his jeans, "you have no idea how bad I wanna make you come baby but we cant, you have work to do. Remember?"

Kat nodded and he slipped his fingers out, putting them right into Baltys mouth. Seeing those lips of his sucking on his fingers was enough to make him fuck them both right here but he couldnt. 

"I remember. Lets go get started."

They moved back to their seats, Norman starting the van and driving normally to their house. As much as he wanted to speed, the last thing he needed was to get pulled over with a body in his van. He didnt even have the words or thoughts to try and explain that. He looked in the mirror for a second and when he looked back at the road, a car pulled right out in front of him. He swerved to the side, honking his horn loudly.

"Shit!" 

He jerked the car back into the right lane and flipped off the other driver. Seeing that it was an older woman, that barely looked like she should be driving at all, she was one more accident away from her death.

"That was close huh?" Kat giggled beside him.

Norman smirked and thats when he heard the sirens behind him. He looked back and there was a cop car, lights at full blaze. He groaned and looked back to see that woman still unconcious in the back, a blanket was put over her, so there wasnt much to see unless she woke up.

"Fuck, we cant stop." Norman cursed, tightening his grip on the wheel.

"The hell we cant. We need to pull over, cant risk them taking the car and finding out what we have back there." Balty growled back at him.

"Hes right Norm, it may just be him asking questions, itll be okay." Kat rubbed his thigh softly, trying to ease him.

"Okay, dammit."

He slowed the car and pulled over on the side of the road. His eyes never leaving the rear view mirror as he turned the car off and tossed the keys in his lap. Norman took a deep breath, waiting to play had cost them time and they should have been home already, it was a costly mistake. He saw the cop get out and walk over to the side of the van, his flash light shining in the windows until he stopped in front of his window.

"Evening officer."

"Liscense and registration, please."

Norman reached over into the glove box and handed him the the paper and then dug into his jeans for his wallet and handed that to him as well. His best, good man smile on the entire time the cop looked over the information.

"Do you know why I stopped you?"

"Probably because I swerved, an older woman pulled out in front of me." Norman offered, hoping that was it.

The cop nodded and shined the light past him to Kat and Balty, before shining it back on her again. His body twitched, if they asked to see her ID then they were fucked, all she had was her school ID card but she looked a lot older than 17.

"Yeah, I saw that swerve, but you also have a break like out." The cop said and started writing on his notepad.

Norman breathed deeply, "oh, I didnt know that. Damn van, need an upgrade."

The cop smiled, "yeah, give me a moment please." Then he walked off.

Norman let his head drop back, "dammit, he better just give us a damn ticket."

"Dont panic, we are fine. I didnt know we had a bad break light."

He rubbed his eyes, "I didnt either, just act cool. Hes coming back."

The cop came back up to the window and gave him back the papers he took, "okay, just going to give you a warning but I want that break light changed asap, its too dark out here for mistakes like that."

Norman grinned and took the papers back, plus the written warning and smiled, "thanks, sorry again about that, will change is asap."

The cop nodded and walked away leaving Norman chuckling and waiting for the cops car to pull away before he turned around and pulled the blanket off her body, she was still out cold and thank God for that, otherwise he would be forced to handle the cop.

"Jesus, lets get the fuck outta here." Balty groaned and tucked Kat under his arm.

"Yeah, lets go."

**

"You think shes prettier than me?" Kat asked, pouting against the wall.

Balty chuckled and walked up to her, pulling her into his arms so she could rest her head against his chest, "of course not kitten, we only want you."

"Im nervous, what if I dont do it right?" Kat snuggled into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head, "dont worry love, you will do great. One last step and we will be yours forever."

She looked up at him, that smile made her heart flutter and wetness pool between her thighs, "promise, I wont have to go home or I wont go to jail?"

"Of course not, you can stay at our house baby. And the cops never find the bodies, never."

"What do you do with them?"

He shook his head, "Normie has someone to take care of that, dont you worry your pretty little face. Just go into the bathroom and get that outfit on, we wanna see a good show."

She pulled way but not before he gripped her throat hard, squeezing just how she liked, "you will do perfectly baby, I promise." He kissed her hard, swirling his tongue into her mouth, hearing those sexy gasps as he pulled away.

Kat grinned and skipped off and locked herself in the bathroom. She took a super quick shower and dried off. Looking at the outfit that Balty himself had picked out for her to wear, it was odd. Purple panties that connected to her chest by a series of leather straps, leaving her stomach bare and those soft leather straps covering her back. The bra that connected it all was also a deep purple color and it had the option of removing a piece of the cloth so her nipples stuck out.

She eargerly got into the outfit, sorting through the straps until it came out just as the picture in her head thought it should look. She fixed her hair and put on a little make up, making sure that everything was in place. She knew this was just for show, her boys wanted to watch what she was about to do, they wouldnt help her kill that woman but they wanted to watch, and to play.

"Just one more and they will be mine."

She perked out her chest and unlocked the door, seeing the boys waiting by the bed for her. Their jaws dropped to the floor and she could see their cocks starting to harden already. She made it two feet out before they swarmed her, Norman taking her back and Balty taking her front, rubbing their large hands all over the straps and over her ass and chest.

"Fuck, you look so good kitten. Better than I ever imagined." Balty praised and licked a sttrap that went from her chest to up and around her neck. 

She groaned, "happy my boys like it. You gonna help me get it off after?"

Norman growled from behind her, "fuck yes baby, cant wait to peel you outta this thing, but first you have work to do."

They stepped away from her and she saw that woman laying on the ground. A thick sheet of plastic under her body, probably for the clean up. Her arms were shackled to the ground and her legs also, leaving plenty of room for her to work and move her how she wanted. On the side, there was a rather large tray of sexual toys and instraments for her to use.

She walked forward and knelt between the womans thick thighs, a little more than attracted to how she was just laying on the ground, blood soaked into her hair and on the plastic sheet under her. Kat ran her hands up those smooth thighs, pushing her skirt up to her hips and seeing her red panties. 

Kat looked back up to the boys, "can I make her like it first before I kill her?"

Balty smiled like he was proud, "of course kitten, its always more pleasurable that way."

Norman had already started to take his clothes off before she started, now he was gloriously naked and unzipping Baltys pants, pulling them down his thighs and licking up his cock, "yes, make her like it and then kill her, its more fun."

Balty groaned and pushed Normans head down so he swallowed his cock, "go on baby, show us."

Kat had her mouth open watching them when she nodded and turned her attention back to the woman. She would need something to wake her up first, sleeping through everything, that was no fun at all. Kat climbed up her body so she was sitting on her stomach, letting her weight drop down and she saw the small hitch in her breath, at least she wasnt dead yet. 

She smoothed back her long hair, tucking it behind her ears and seeing the blood that stained her fingers. Her eyes flicked over to the boys and she could tell that Norman had stopped sucking him, that they were both staring at her. Lifting her hands, she brought her blood stained fingers to her lips and rubbed it on like it was lipstick. 

"Wake her up kitten, wanna see her watch you play." Balty groaned and started to jerk himself slowly.

Kat brought her hand back and quickly slapped the woman across the face. Seeing her head snap to one side but it didnt wake her up. So she did it again, but harder this time. The slapping sound echoed through the basement. But still nothing. Kat let out a little growl of her own and grabbed the large vibrator that was sitting to her left. She turned it on as high as it would go and put it to the womans nipple.

"Thats it girl, make her feel good."

Kat moved the vibrator across the other nipple and the woman shifted under her. She slid down the womans body and put the vibrator right between her legs. Her body started to move but her eyes remained closed. She quickly moved her panties down her long legs and spread her wide, putting the toy right inside her and watching her legs shake.

The woman started to open her eyes, Kat could see her looking around confused and she twirled the toy in deeper, the woman moaned and started to move her body down against it.

"Who are you?"

Kat just smiled and leaned forward to suck at her clit, seeing the womans mouth drop open and her legs spread wider, "just a friend love, feel good?"

The woman moaned, "feels good, but how did I get here?"

"My friends brought you, remember, the really handsome ones?"

The woman stopped moaning and looked around, trying to move her hands but realized that they were chained to the ground and she couldnt move, "please, whats going on?"

Kat tossed the toy aside and grabbed a small knife that was on the tray, cutting her skirt off and her shirt to toss them aside, "we are playing with you love, gonna make you feel really good."

She struggled again and Kat moaned, seeing her struggle made her remember when she struggled for her boys, both frightening and exhilirating at the same time. She climbed up her body until she could suck on her nipples, pu lling at them with her teeth until one started to bleed and she licked all around it.

"That hurts, please let me go."

This was not going how she imagined it would, the woman was supposed to be moaning and screaming for her. Not bitching about everything, "dont fucking worry about it, you are mine now."

"No, leave me alone!!"

Kat hit her with a closed fist this time, seeing her lip split made her whole body shake, "see, thats better. Lets see what we can do to help you relax."

She moved back and grabbed the strap on that was sitting next to the used vibrator and looked at her boys, both stroking each other with their mouths hanging open, "come strap me up boys."

They nodded and came to help her. Balty kissing her mouth while they buckled the straps around her hips, Norman squeezing her ass and giving her pussy a little slap, "you look so fucking good kitten, cant wait until shes dead so we can fuck you good."

She moaned, "can you guys help me, its so sexy to see you two work."

"Oh no, but we can help keep her quiet for you love, can help hold her down but you do the rest. Fuck her good baby, make her scream and want it more and then slit her throat." Norman groaned and moved away from her.

Kat watched them crawl naked to where the womans arms where chained and held them in place. The woman was trying to plead with them but they didnt care, they just smiled and kissed on each other, trading nasty words along the way.

Gabbing her by the thighs, Kat pulled her into her lap. She grabbed the cock and aimed it at her pussy, pushing in hard and fast. Not seeing if she was wet or needed lube, she just didnt care. The woman screamed and dug her nails into Normans hand, making him bleed. Balty leaned down and licked away the blood for him.

"Move those hips baby." Norman winked at her.

"Please just let me go!" The woman screamed and tried to thrash but she didnt have much room to move.

Instead of talking, Kat just thrusted inside of her, stealing any words she may have wanted to say, it was replaced by a small moan. The boys laughed and started to kiss each other, never letting Kat out of their eye line. Blowing them a quick kiss, she thrusted again. 

"Oh, please.."

"Please what?" Kat asked, moving quickly into her, seeing her pussy glisten for her.

"Please dont, stop."

Kat laughed ,"dont stop huh, oh dont worry love. I wont."

It didnt take long for the woman to start moaning, pushing against the cock just as hard as it was thrusting inside her. Gripping at the boys arms instead of trying to push them away and Kat had to admit that she loved it, she loved the way she felt and the way they boys looked at her. She didnt give a shit if the woman liked it, she wanted this over so she could have her boys again.

"Shes getting close kitten, are you ready?" Balty asked, nodding towards the large knife on the tray.

Lust shot through her body, seeing his eyes on her. Norman already back to sucking at his cock like it was his favorite sucker. She thrusted harder, seeing the womans back bow and her mouth open to scream. She grabbed the knife and held it firmly in her hands. Waiting for that perfect moment.

"Oh yes, right there!" 

Kat glanced at them and they nodded. She put the knife to the womans throat and slashed quickly, getting squirted in the face by her blood. The woman blinked and tried to scream but her voice was gone. Kat pulled out of her and tossed the strap on to the side, crawling over to her boys.

"Did I do it?"

The moaned, "so fucking perfect kitten." Balty said and tackled her to the ground, pushing his legs between hers, he thrusted and rubbed his hard cock against her thin panties. The leather straps of her outfit pulling tight. He kissed her hard, grabbing her breasts and the whole time, Kat could hear the woman gargling blood and dying.

Balty kissed down her neck and she turned her head to the side. Seeing the woman stop struggling and watching the blood escape the plastic and touch her arms, pooling around her own body. The warm blood felt amazing against her skin, having Balty kissing down her body and Norman working his way up to her mouth, she was in heaven.

"So good baby, gonna cover you in her blood and lick every inch of you." Norman groaned and him and Balty quickly stripped her of her outfit and tossed it aside. Leaving her naked on the floor.

"Please, someone fuck me. I cant wait anymore." Kat moaned and grabbed Baltys hair as the first swipe of his tongue touched her pussy, making her body jump and a scream pour from her mouth, "yes!!"

Norman watched Balty sucking her. He wanted to bad to join him but instead he dipped his hands in the blood and smeared it all over her chest, making sure to coat her nipples and let some drip from her belly down into her pussy. He growled and lowered his mouth on her breast, sucking on her hard nipple and pulling it with his teeth.

"Norman..."

He smiled at her, "what do you need baby?"

She grabbed his hands and put them on her throat, "do it again, please."

His whole body shook, "you are such a good girl baby." He wrapped his hands around her throat and squeezed, seeing her back arch and her legs split wider for Balty so suck at her. Norman watched her face turn blue and he could feel Balty behind him.

"You are so sexy like this Norman, you wanna fuck her or should I?"

Kat clawed at his hands and he dropped them for her to suck in a breath, "want both of you, just like last time. Please."

Norman jumped off her chest and slid on the slippery floor, pulling her body so she was straddling him. He slapped her ass hard and she whined, "come ride me girl, then out Balty can play too."

"Oh god, yes." Kat moaned and sat on his cock, taking him as deep as she could. Waisting no time, she started to grind against him, feeling that storm hit her, "cant hold it Norman, Im coming!!" 

Norman slapped her ass again as he felt her come, soaking his cock. He nodded at Balty and he came up behind her and slid his cock right along his, hissing at the feeling of her wetness and the feel of another hard cock brushing his own.

"God, shes so tight Norm. Feels so fucking good."

Kat moved her hand back and gripped Baltys hair, bringing his mouth to her own and kissing him hard, biting his lip as he pulled away, "fuck me boys, need to feel you so bad."

Norman moved under her, starting a fast pace and Balty caught on, fucking into her harder and all three of them moving together. Kat caught in the middle, bodies sweating and all three of them moaning. Moving faster, Normans hand slid down to rub over her clit.

"Fuck, cant hold it again. Wanna feel my boys come."

Balty moaned and he knew Norman was close. He pulled out and came all over her back, "holy shit!!"

Gripping her hips he slammed into her now that he had more room to move and he brushed over her g-spot, throwing both of them over the edge until they were clawing at each other widly. Drawing blood and screaming at the top of their lungs. Both covered in come and blood and sweat.

They all dropped to the floor and they gathered her up in their arms. Leaning over her to kiss each other, dipping their fingers inside her pussy to gather Normans come and let Balty taste. She was in heaven.

"Lets get our queen off the floor." Balty said into her ear and got up.

"Your what?" Kat asked, hoping she had heard him right.

Balty pulled her up into his arms and helped Norman get up, "you heart me darlin, you belong to us and we belong to you. You have no idea how good we are going to treat you, our precious little queen."

Kat smiled the whole way to the bed, pulling Norman and Balty down with her, "good huh, what if your queen wants it hard and messy?"

Norman grinned and kissed her cheek, "you know we can do it hard for you baby, we do hard very very well."

"Better get ready then boys, your queen wants it hard."


End file.
